Differentiating Consequences
by GrotesqueWaters
Summary: Pan's been acting a little strange lately, so Felix goes to comfort him in more ways than one. Panlix/Neverland Husbands. Smut/Violence


Felix skulked hurriedly through Neverland, taking every possible shortcut to make it back to the Thinking Tree. Pan had been awfully distant lately, and it was incredibly off-putting. The blonde wanted to know why, and he was about to get to the bottom of it.

The air seemed to grow thick as he approached, and he noticed the brunette right away, leaned precariously against the tree.  
"Peter?" He cooed, striding toward the younger boy and instantly dropping his hood from his face. The moonlight hit his scar and illuminated it.  
"What is it that you want, Felix?" Peter replied hotly, while he turned around the face the blonde. He crossed his arms across his chest, and pulled one of his legs up against the bark of the tree.  
"Why are you hiding away?" Felix asked. He loomed closer, dropping his club and approaching the brunette with great caution.  
Peter rolled his eyes and raised an eyebrow at Felix, "Why are you following me?" He questioned.  
Felix wasn't happy that his question was answered with yet another question in return. He sneered, "Peter…" he repeated, as he neared the younger boy, only about a foot from contact.

Peter averted his gaze and did his best to seem preoccupied in thought by turning his head to the side. Felix glanced over his shoulders to make sure they were alone. He knew how badly Pan wanted to keep their relationship a secret.

"What is it?" Peter said with a twinge of exasperation.

Felix pressed his hands into the bark of the tree and encompassed his other between his arms, "You are repetitively running away. What's troubling you?" Felix whispered, feeling the jolt in his heart that he often got when he was around the brunette.

Peter kept his gaze away from the blonde, "I saw you talking to Rufio." Peter veered away from the subject.  
Felix tilted his head, and dropped his arms, resting one on the younger boy's hip, and the other one drew a finger beneath Pan's chin to get him to look at him.

Peter swallowed and met his gaze with the taller boy; Felix spoke, "I was talking to Rufio. What about him?"  
"Nothing, I think he's a twat," Peter replied, letting the taller boy coax him into letting their gazes meet.  
A small grin slithered across Felix's face, "Jealous?" he asked cunningly.  
"Fuck off," Peter replied, brushing the taller boy's hand away from his chin, "I'm not jealous," he snapped, meeting gazes with Felix before trying to walk away. Felix impulsively wrapped his arms around Pan's hips and pulled him into his chest, "Peter…" he repeated a third time. The shorter boy didn't squirm, but merely kept his hands away from their usual perch atop Felix's, "I'm not jealous." He told him curtly, trying to avoid the topic at all costs.

He could see the way Felix looked at Rufio, and he didn't like it. Why would anyone pick someone over him!? He was the King of Neverland.

Felix laughed lightly and ran his hands across Peter's hips, pulling them down to a V in the front of Peter's hips and then pulling them back up. Pan's head twitched to the side and he let out a small, uncomfortable breath from his nose, "You know you shouldn't do that when I'm angry…" He snapped, trying to turn around to face Felix, but the taller boy was gripping him at the stomach and he was at a loss. As much as Peter could use magic to get out of this, his anger couldn't override the fact that he loved having Felix around.

Felix purred to his other's and pressed his lips to Peter's ear, "I'm under the impression you might be a little jealous." He retorted. Felix pulled his hips up against Peter's ass and pressed them there, leaning the both of them against the tree again, and pushing the shorter boy's hips into his roughly.

"Stop, Felix." Pan hissed, trying once again to turn around, but he could feel the older boy's body pressed into his own. Peter used his magic to cloak them just in case someone walked by, "I'm not jealous," he repeated again, trying to ignore the sensation how got as Felix whispered desperately into his ear.

Felix laughed again, and spun the brunette around, ramming his back into the tree to once again loom over the Great Leader of Neverland, "I do not believe that for one second." He condescendingly breathed.

Peter's eyes bored into Felix's, "You should. I'm not lying." Pan was getting pretty fed up with this. He wasn't going to admit his jealousy.

Felix hooked his fingers and roughly pulled at Pan's waist band, pressing their groins together, "Is that so?" He asked.  
Peter locked his gaze on the taller boy, "Care to hold back your sexual desires for once and drop this bloody crap about Rufio?"  
Felix slipped his fingers beneath the lining of Pan's garments; Peter's stomach tensed, "Crap?" he said it as if to clarify, "Peter, I don't have interest in Rufio," he reassured his other.  
Peter glanced to the side in aggravation. He didn't want to hear this bullshit, "Follow me." He demanded, smacking away Felix's fingers that lingered dangerously close; the tension in his stomach subsided.

Felix followed the younger boy back to his bedchamber that was kept hidden away from wandering eyes and in secret; covered by a spell. They approached the room, littered with paraphernalia, but still immaculately pristine. The black sheets welcomed the two boys, "No magic," Felix requested.

"Felix…" Pan almost complained; it hurt—a lot—without magic.  
Felix clicked his tongue, "We talked about this," Felix purred as he watched the brunette make his way to the sheets and sit on the side of the bed.  
Peter dropped his gaze, "Get out." He requested. It wasn't a command, or a threat, but his voice didn't falter.  
"I'll be gentle," Felix promised, moving towards the shorter boy to drift above him.  
Peter glanced up, a trace of fear drifted in his eyes.  
"Trust me, and listen to me, and I will be gentle." Felix pressed his legs on either side of the brunette and coaxed him back onto the bed.  
He slowly straddled him and began to roll his hips into the demon. Their lips collided and Pan lingered his fingers across the cloth that blocked Felix's skin from his hands. He instantly used magic to make the clothing disintegrate from Felix's chest. Felix shook his head in mid-kiss and pulled away, locking his gaze on the small boy below him, "What did I say?" Felix growled.  
"Who has the magic here?" Peter retorted, aggravatingly.  
Felix condescendingly tilted his head at his other, "You know what this means…" he mumbled.

Peter bit his tongue.

The brunette felt a rough grip on his side as he was pushed forcefully onto his stomach. His heart rate quickened… Peter disintegrated his own shirt in the moment so Felix wouldn't have to do it.  
Felix watched the cloth disappear, and the soft white skin emerge from beneath it, "Peter!" Felix's tone bit through the tension.  
"I'm trying to help, dipshit," Peter replied, aggravated.  
Felix wasn't going to take it, he cupped his hand on Pan's ass and pushed him up the sheets until his head met the pillows, "Bite." Felix demanded.

Pan tensed, but didn't bite down. He intended to use a little magic to dull the pain. Felix grabbed Pan's wrists and pressed them against the small of the brunette boy's back, tapping his wrists. This was an indication that Pan was allowed to use magic. Peter conjured a pair of handcuffs to string around his wrists, purposely making it so Felix was the only one that could release them and take them off of him.

Felix smirked atop the brunette, and slid the garments from the younger boy's hips and placed them carefully at the end of the bed. He slid his own away, stripping down to nothing.

Pan's voice flooded through the night air, "Can we please use something?" he asked. It wasn't begging yet, but Felix anticipated him to beg sometime tonight.  
Felix possessively grabbed Peter's hips and instantaneously felt the brunette tense beneath his touch, "Relax," Felix whispered. He helped Pan bend his knees beneath himself, but didn't force him to spread his legs… Not quite yet.

Felix reached beneath the younger boy to flick his thumb across the boy's tip, "Relax," he repeated, slowly pumping his hand to coax the brunette into arousal. Peter buried his face in the pillows and moaned. Felix could do this… It was refreshing.

He pulled himself behind Pan and instantly felt the younger boy's fear radiating from his body, "Relax…" Felix whispered as he continued to stroke until he felt the younger boy grow hard beneath his touch. He positioned his hardening erection to touch against Peter's skin. The younger boy tensed so badly, Felix could feel it in his fingers, "Peter…"  
"What?" Peter broke from the pleasure between his legs to spit out a disdained and angered word.  
Felix ran his unoccupied hand down Pan's hips, caressing the velvet skin…. He watched the goose pimples scatter across the demon's skin, "Spread your legs," Felix ordered.

Pan growled with an underlying bit of pleasure to his tone as Felix stroked him, "I'm not taking orders from you,"  
Felix smirked and took his hand away from its preoccupied state to forcefully pull Peter's legs apart from underneath him.

Felix placed his lips on the younger boy's back and whispered, "You won't walk tomorrow." Peter knew it. He knew using magic was a terrible idea. Even though he hated that he listened to Felix to avidly. If the blonde said no magic, he usually wouldn't use it. Tonight, he was feeling particularly stubborn, but… he wouldn't be able to use magic tomorrow to cloak that he was in pain. Felix wouldn't allow it.

Felix stroked himself for a moment to bring his erection steeper, circling his thumb into Pan and making the younger boy writhe against the handcuffs, "Would you cut this bloody nonsense out!?" he insisted.

Felix could hear the pleasure seeping through the demon's voice. He slowly pressed his tip into the passage that awaited him, "Fuck…" Peter groaned into the pillow.

Felix smirked and slowly pressed his hips into the brunette until he was fully inside the warmth.  
Peter let out a small whimper into the pillow and Felix could tell the severity of how much he was biting down. He pulled his hips out, and maneuvered himself into a comfortable rhythm that pressed Pan's head into the pillows depth, insisting that he obeys. Peter's fingers were clutching… grasping away the pain. Felix watched them, as he placed his hands on Peter's hips to maneuver himself in and out. The friction was a bit much, the younger boy was nearly screaming bloody murder into the pillow and Felix couldn't take it much longer...

He rammed himself fully in; making sure Pan felt the pain, the brunette whimpered wondering why Felix had stopped, "Use a little magic," Felix suggested, tired of hearing the great Peter Pan cry out in pain, "_A little._" He emphasized. Peter surged a bit of magic through himself and lubricated Felix to let his rhythm hurt a bit less. Felix felt the warmth grow, and knew instantly what Pan had decided to do. He was content with it, but he'd request that the brunette take all the magic out when they went to bed that night.

He forcefully pounded his hips into Pan, and he could watch the strain on Pan's face when he came up for air. His nails were digging relentlessly into his hands, and Felix could see the small lines of blood that begged to be let into the air.

Felix thrusted until he pressed against Pan's stomach to get him to lift himself up. Peter could barely oblige, he was simply exhausted from the pain, he did his best to lift his hips, "Cum," Felix growled as he placed his fingers around the brunettes cock and stroked it forcefully, enabling the boy to let a force release.

Labored breaths are shared between the two boys; Felix's more than Pan's. Peter buried his face in the pillow again as he suppressed an incredibly loud moan as the pre-cum slide uncharacteristically onto the sheets and Felix's fingers, "Good boy," Felix complimented as he lay a light kiss upon Pan's back while he continued to thrust within him.

Peter whimpered into the pillow once again and Felix forcefully began to ram his hips inside; Peter was far beyond climax and the cum within him was sliding out faster than he could stop it, "Fuck… Felix…" he groaned burying his face, once again, into the satin pillows. Felix didn't stop. He was about to make Pan bleed if he could.

The older boy forced himself into Pan, pulling out, resting and the ramming right back in. The magic was enough to keep the younger boy lubricated, but not for long. Felix felt the cum seeping through his fingers and he smiled, letting Peter's cock rest carefully below him, and finally allowing the shaking younger boy let his stomach drop into his thighs as Felix bulldozed himself into the warmth.

Peter couldn't take it much longer, "Felix, without magic…" he paused and let out an explosion of a moan that was mixed with absolute agony, "I can't hold out much longer…"  
Felix smirked and pushed himself one last, excruciatingly rough time into Pan's deliberate warmth, letting his own flood gates go, and sliding out letting the cum follow in a desperate trail.

Felix groaned at his climax and slid his lips down Peter's back, "Still jealous?" he inquired.  
Peter whined into the satin, "I'm still trying to figure out why anyone would want to be in as much pain as I will be tomorrow."  
"Are you still jealous?" Felix repeated, a bite added to the context of his words. Felix's eyes glanced at the work he'd done. The demon was incredibly red… And the skin was very tender. He rolled his thumb across his work and tapped the handcuffs until they let the younger boy's hands go; red rings encircling his wrists.

"Mmm, fighter," Felix raised his eyebrows and watched Peter timidly try to move from his position, "Take away the magic." Felix requested, planting a delicate kiss on Pan's lips before pulling away to crawl behind him and nestle himself and his other underneath the sheets.

He wrapped his arms around Pan's waist and slithered his hand to the boy's ass, "Right now." He whispered into Peter's ear. Peter moved to his side and slowly let the magic release from his body, engaging the monster of pain that chomped at him, "Holy shit…" he buried his face in the sheets as the misery seeped through his being.

Felix caressed his fingers back to the boy's warmth and slid his finger in, enforcing the pain to rise, and Pan to squirm in his arms. He methodically gyrated them… Peter needed to beg.

The pain flooding through Peter was enough for him to be damn glad he wasn't human. He felt pinpricks of tears at the back of his eyes. Whimpering he desperately tried to open his mouth and resist the pain that was flooding through him, "Felix… you must stop… Please…." Peter begged curling his knees up to his chest in submissiveness. Felix withdrew his daunting finger and wrapped that arm around the boy to comfort him, "Are you still jealous?" Felix inquired again.

Pan was in far too much pain to focus on anything else, "How can I answer that when I think I'm bleeding!?" he spat.  
Felix kissed Peter's neck and drew him in. The warmth of their bodies intertwined was infectious.

Peter tried to squirm from Felix's grasp, but he wasn't allowed to use magic, so it wasn't so easy. He bit his lip to suppress the painful yelp that was lodged in his throat.  
"Are you still jealous?" Felix wasn't about to drop it. Peter's knees were brought up, so Felix molded to him, but rammed his knee right up against Pan's ass causing the boy to finally let that yelp escape, "No…" Peter lied through his teeth, trying to hold back the pain and hoped it will subdue in the morning.

"Are you able to sleep?" Felix asked, as he took one of his hands to run through the brunette's hair.  
Peter shook his head, "Not in this kind of pain…." He replied honestly. It was throbbing, and it Felix did one more thing, those blood vessels were going to bursts. Just like they would when Pan gets out of bed the next morning to do his daily routine.

Felix kissed the boy's shoulder, "Look at me," He requested, loosening his grasp so the younger boy could turn to do so. Peter turned to look at his other slowly and sighed, "What is it?" he asked.  
Felix unraveled his arms from around the boy and pressed his hand into the demon's check, stroking his hair behind his ear, "Thank you for not defying me," Felix said, meeting the soft green eyes before him that usually bore harsh clouds of mystery.  
Peter swallowed and his eyes began to fog, "Please… just… a little bit of magic…." he finally pleaded.  
Felix pressed his lips to the boy's forehead, "No, you'll be fine," Felix replied, "I want you to sit there—if you can—and remember why you shouldn't be jealous of Rufio."

Peter closed his eyes for a moment to try and focus away from the pain, "Am I bleeding?" he asked suddenly.  
Felix raised an eyebrow, but wrapped his arm around Peter's hip to pull their bodies together causing both of their, very exhausted, cocks to rub against one another. Peter had to bite his lip to contain the moan that bubbled at his throat.  
Felix lifted Pan's leg beneath the sheets, the younger boy obliged, but could feel the impending pain seeping through his rear. Felix drew his fingers to the potential area of blood and carefully brushed them across the skin.  
"Ohuh…" Peter shuddered and buried his face in Felix's chest. Felix slowly released Pan's leg down to rest on his other one and inspected his fingers, "Yes you are." He told his other quietly.

Peter didn't reply or look up. He was shaking.  
Felix licked the blood from his fingers and kissed the younger boy's head, "Peter…" Felix started.  
But Pan cut him off, "You don't know—" he pauses, "how much it hurts…"  
Felix shook his head, "I don't. But you need to learn," he told him slowly.

Pan reluctantly pressed his hands into Felix's chest to pull away, but Felix was one step ahead of him and help him in position. "Do we still have Vaseline?"  
Peter whimpered, "Yes… But I'm afraid that won't help." He whispered, still buried in Felix's bare chest.  
"It will," Felix replied as he leaned, back, exposed the reddening face of his other and picked up the canister of Vaseline. "Let me put it on." Felix offered softly. He pulled himself to sit up and watched the demon below him look up; fear bled into his green eyes, "Do you know how much that's going to hurt me? This is fresh…"  
Felix nodded, "Vaseline every night until it's healed." He said quietly, pulling at Peter's hips to get him to wrap his legs around him. Felix pulled the younger boy into his lap and waited until Pan wrapped his arms around his neck, "Pull yourself up a bit," Felix whispered.

He complied a bit of the substance onto his fingers and rubbed it against them for a little while. Peter did his best to comply, but he was shaking profusely, "It's not helping…" he cried out. Felix could hear the tugging at his voice and it was breaking his heart.  
He helped the boy by holding him at the thighs and keeping his bottom levitating enough for him to slowly caress the skin and apply the serum.

He lingered his fingers near the sore skin and kissed Peter's cheek before he ran the goo across the tender area.  
Peter neglected the effort and bit down on Felix's neck; he could feel the blood seeping out.  
Felix applied a bit more of the ointment to the affected area; the blood and Vaseline were beginning to mix.

He really did fuck him until he bled.

Pan was shaking and whimpering in the bite, that Felix had to try and ignore the pain that was flooding through his jugular.  
"Peter…" Felix started as he pulled away from the wound and placed the ointment back on the table where Pan made it disappear, "better?" he asked softly.  
The ointment would only make it slightly less painful for Pan to sleep. It created a fake lubricant so that he wasn't just rubbing against raw flesh if he decided to move during his slumber. Felix stroked the boy's cheek waiting for an answer.

Peter didn't want to answer. He unlatched his teeth from the delicate skin and watched the warm trickles of blood seep down Felix's neck, "For now…" Peter murmured. He pulled away completely and shifted himself to face the opposite way of Felix. The blonde didn't appreciate that, "When you're spoken to, you look me in the eyes," he said hotly.  
Peter turned around, "For now," he said angrily.

Felix grabbed the boy by the jaw and jerked his head to face him, "I'm not appreciative of your tone," he spat.  
Pan narrowed his eyes and sent a jolt of pain through his other, "Fuck off." He growled.  
Felix writhed and dropped the younger boy's jaw, letting himself fall to the bed. He sighed indefinitely and tried to manage the pain that Peter had sent through him. After a painful couple of minutes the pain inside him began to settle, "That was unnecessary," he raised an eyebrow and dominantly pulled Peter's hips into his.

The younger boy didn't retaliate, but stayed perfectly still as he was pulled back and felt the contact of the blonde against him. He bit down on his lip to avoid the pain that was pulsating through his bum, "You're an unnecessary waste of space," Pan spat.  
Felix pressed his lips into the smaller boy's shoulder blades and ran them to his neck, he could feel the tension that was rolling through Peter's body, and he hated it, "You're still jealous…" Felix replied sadly.  
Peter didn't bothering turning around. He simply stared straight at the opposite side of the bedchamber, "Felix, how many times must I tell you; I'm not jealous!"  
Felix nudged his nose into the boy's upper back, "Peter, be honest with me," he suggested, hoping the younger boy would comply to some level.  
Peter shook his head and pressed his hands beside his face to rest his head upon then, "I don't give a fuck who you talk to," he snaked from his lips.  
Felix sighed and slinked his hands up the warm flesh of the demon's skin, slowly caressing it beneath the silk sheets.

~~

It was a long night. Peter drawlingly stared at the opposite wall as the pain grew within his ass, and he could hear the low breathing of the blonde in his ear. It took him a moment to give in and force himself to sleep with magic. It was getting a bit ridiculous how reluctant he was to use the magic. It wasn't going to go away any time soon, but if Felix found out he was using it…

~~

The morning birds of Neverland chirped through the small windows of Pan's hideaway. Felix's eyes shot open and he caressed Pan's cheek to rile him awake, "Peter?" he cooed in his ear, attempting to ruffle into the boy's dreams. Pan didn't stir. He was in a deep slumber, and only when he wanted to awaken; he would awaken. Felix whisked his fingers down Pan's back and hovered them below the still-bleeding vessel, shoving both his index and middle finger up into the boy to shoot pain through him in hopes to wake him up.

Through Pan's dreaming, he could feel it… And dammit was he pissed. Felix rested his fingers inside the younger boy, rolling them in attempt to mix the previous evening's cum between their tips and desperately force Peter to open his eyes.

Pan jolted awake and anger grew within him. With a weak attempt, he shoved Felix's hand away and shoved himself from the bed to stand domineering in front of his other, "Felix! What did I tell you about doing that!?" He shriked, throwing his fists to his sides. He felt the effects of last night ride within his bum and he suddenly felt dizzy, "Oh shit…" Still naked in front of Felix who stared at him hopefully, Pan balled his fists and let out a small cry of pain, "Felix… Vasaline…" He begged.  
Felix immediately grabbed the canister from the gothic table and slipped himself from the bed, pulling on some underwear and watching the younger boy shake with lividness and excruciating uncomfortable distress.

He strolled over and wrapped his hands around Peter's hips, "You're alright," he assured him, tapping his foot at the boy's heels to get him to spread his legs.  
"it burns…" Peter replied letting his head drop to his chest. He carefully moved his legs apart, but he could feel the tearing grow taunt, "No…. I can't…." he whimpered, and brought his legs back together; like a soldier.

"To the bed," Felix told Pan as he picked him up and draped the boy's legs over his arm to lightly drop him upon the black sheets, "Bring your legs up," Felix said. He grabbed the canister and lubricated his fingers. He anticipated entering the boy, and getting some of it to reside inside him to stop the pain there as well.

Peter couldn't get himself to do that. He lied on the bed writhing against the incessant throbbing, "I can't… Please let me use magic…" Pan begged. Peter wanted to know what it was like to be human; Felix suggested this. Raw sex. No magic. Nothing.

Felix drew his hand between Pan's thighs and pressed them both up so his legs were pointed towards the ceiling. Pan held back a painful cry and crossed his arms over his chest, "I'm pissed at you," he grunted at Felix, turning the pain into frustration.  
Felix nodded and nestled himself between Pan's legs, pressing his lips into the soft, toned flesh of the demon's thighs, "I know," he shortly replied, "Lift up," Felix requested, letting Pan move his weight to his upper back to lift his hips slightly into the air.

Felix eyed the bloodied damage and kissed Pan's thigh once more, "I thought you were a masochist." Felix was attempting to veer the boy's mind away from the pain.  
"I a—" Pan's voice broke as Felix nestled a thin layer on his finger and slide it into the younger boy's warmth. Peter bit his lip and tried to drop his sides, but Felix managed to press his stronger hand underneath the boy's hips.

He watched the blood bubble again and inched cohesively out of the raw skin, rubbing a nice amount of the substance to soothe the boy.

Pan was about done with this and cloaked himself into plain pajama pants, attempting to sit up on the bed. He inhaled through his teeth and inched his toes to hit the wooden floors of his bedchamber, "Felix," Peter growled, "help." He was commanding it. Demanding that the old boy did something about the pain he was in. Felix wrapped his arm around Pan's hip and helped him to his feet.

"Get out of here, they can't see us together," Pan barked, trying to maneuver his feet to drag Felix to the door. Felix watched his feeble attempts to fight against the nagging pain, and he gave in, "Peter, stop this," Felix retorted, swooping the smaller boy into his arms as he kicked his legs angrily in protest.  
"You stop picking me up!" Pan screamed flailing every limb no matter how much pain he was putting himself through.  
"Peter!" Felix yelled pushing him onto the bed and pinning his wrists on either side of his head, "Shut up." Felix knelt down and placed a light kiss on the younger boy's lips.  
Peter stared up at him coldly, "I can't fucking believe you." He superciliously pursed his lips.  
Felix let go of Pan's wrists that still had a small red ring around them from the previous night's adventures, "You're going to stay here. And when you're ready to act like a King again, you can march your sore ass out of here and find the other Lost Boys." Felix spoke through clenched teeth, Pan was really pushing it.

Peter clenched his jaw and felt a jolt of pain in his rear, "Fuck…" he rolled onto his side and curled up into a ball.  
Felix left without another word.

~~

Peter groaned on the bed. He couldn't do this stupid human, mundane shit anymore. He instantly healed himself. He was done writhing in this searing pain. The magic soaked through his body and he released a reluctant sigh; finally some peace.

Still in his plaid pants he walked onto the debris-filled forest floor shoe less. He marched to the Lost Boy's camp, ignoring the slight nip of the air on his chest, instantly turning the temperature up by his own will.

His hands swung uselessly at his hands; Pan was pissed.

"Felix!" he roared blasting into the camp. The blonde stood up from the opposite side of the campfire and nodded, "Yes?" he said dully.  
Pan had had enough, he threw his hand up, and a jolt of magic hit Felix square in the chest revolting him back into a tree with a deafening crack.

Pan was about to get some revenge and put this shit into the same pain he was just in. Peter stormed over to the older boy's body, he was trying to recover; trying to get up from the ground. Pan refused to let the blonde win this battle, he reached down and grasped the taller boy by the throat, slamming his back into the bark of the tree with utmost rancor, "You bloody bastard!" he exploded on the older boy.

Felix felt the bark of the tree rip his cloak to shreds and pierce itself into his back menacingly, "Peter!" Felix spoke softly, disregarding the pain that was pouring in and out of him.

Pan's eyes bored down onto his other, he was done being the little bitch here. He clenched his hand, making sure to cut off Felix's windpipe. The older boy didn't squirm or fight… He stared into Pan's eyes. Peter could feel the grey orbs floating into his green ones and he could feel the air trying to escape Felix's throat, "I hate you." Pan growled.


End file.
